La Parenthèse enchantée
by Valir
Summary: OS de nouvel an sur l'Arc en ciel. Nos quatre musiciens s'accordent un break à la neige... Pairing Hyde/Ken.


**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Parce que j'ai envie de changer un peu de X-Japan et parce que j'ai lu toutes les fics de l'impératrice du Haitsu, Marluuna, cet OS va porter sur l'Arc-en-ciel.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce groupe, je ne le connais pas très bien alors l'intrigue de cette fic va être d'une extrême simplicité. Je suis pas bien sûre de mon coup mais si elle vous divertit, ce sera déjà bien ! ^^**

**Je sais que l'Arc en ciel a fait un concert à la Saint Sylvestre. Mais cette fic a été écrite avant que je le sache alors permettez-moi une entorse à la réalité. Et bonne année à tous ! **

Quelque part à Hokkaido se trouvait une petite station de sports d'hiver dont l'activité battait son plein. Vingt centimètres de neige recouvraient les pentes de la montagne pour le plus grand bonheur des vacanciers qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Ils avaient choisi le chalet situé le plus au fond du village. Pas le plus confortable, ni le plus pratique mais le plus discret ce qui était essentiel. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant, passer ainsi des vacances tous les quatre en-dehors de toute activité musicale. C'était Tetsu lui-même qui avait lancé l'idée. L'Arc-en-ciel allait reprendre ses activités et il avait pensé que ces vacances ensemble permettrait de ressouder et de renforcer des liens qui s'étaient peut-être distendus à cause de l'éloignement. S'il avait eu ce genre de crainte, elle s'était vite envolée. Hyde, Ken et Yukki avaient immédiatement accepté et ils étaient partis pour deux semaines en toute discrétion en ne parlant de leur projet qu'au minimum de personnes nécessaires pour ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur des journalistes durant leurs vacances.

Ils étaient là depuis quatre jours et compter y passer le jour de l'an. Ils vivaient comme quatre frères dans une paix et une joie presque parfaite. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouait tout haut mais chacun se rendait compte à quel point les autres lui avait manqué. Ce bonheur d'être ensemble se manifestait sans cesse par de petits détails : c'était Tetsu qui faisait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde quand il se levait le premier, c'était Ken qui envoyait toujours de radieux sourires quand les autres lui adressaient la parole, c'était Yukki, le silencieux Yukki qui semblait s'ouvrir et qui était toujours le premier à proposer une séance de ski, c'était Hyde qui chantait quand il allait sur la terrasse du chalet où il sirotait une tasse de thé devant les pentes grises de l'aube. Pas de journaliste, pas de staff, pas de fans pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des musiciens connus dont le retour était attendu au tournant. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas avoir de radio et de n'allumer la télévision que pour regarder des films. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'oublier Tokyo et leurs vies de star pour faire quelque chose que d'habitude, ils ne pouvaient obtenir qu'en allant très loin à l'étranger : n'être seulement que quatre hommes, quatre amis soudés qui voulaient s'amuser et oublier qu'ils avaient tous la quarantaine.

Pour Hyde, ce séjour prenait l'allure d'une sorte de parenthèse enchantée. Ils étaient tous les quatre, quasiment coupés du reste de leur vie et dans un lieu magnifique. Le contraste avec le rythme qu'il avait eu jusque-là avec Vamps était si fort qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, il avait le sentiment un peu confus d'être passé soudainement dans un autre monde. Il n'entendait ni voitures, ni passants. La nuit était une véritable nuit sans néons et sans panneaux publicitaires agressifs pour lui cacher les étoiles et le matin, le ciel s'offrait plus largement qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir entre les gratte-ciels de Tokyo. Certes, il ne pouvait pas en profiter pleinement. On lui avait toujours dit que l'aube était rose et bleue et lui devait se contenter du peu de couleurs que ses yeux pouvaient lui accorder. Mais l'air était si pur que Hyde passait de longues secondes à inspirer à pleins poumons cette gorgée froide qu'il sentait passer dans sa gorge et descendre dans tout son corps pour le purifier lui aussi. Ici le temps s'arrêtait…et il n'était pas pressé qu'il reprenne.

Sur son torse, il sentait la fraîcheur du matin et dans son dos, la chaleur du salon dont Tetsu avait déjà activé la cheminée quand il s'était réveillé. Il entendait ses pas sur le parquet en bois à l'étage. Il sourit en se disant qu'il était capable de reconnaître ses amis rien qu'en les écoutant marcher. Tetsu n'aimait pas courir mais il marchait toujours très vite. Par contraste, Ken était facile à reconnaître par son rythme lent et régulier. Yukki avait le pied droit qui s'entendait un peu plus que l'autre pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Un bruit froufroutant se fit entendre dans le salon. Il savait déjà que c'était Ken. Il se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur où il trouva le guitariste en train de fouiller dans une grosse boîte en carton qu'il avait posée sur la table basse. Hyde le vit exhiber une boule de Noel et la lever à la hauteur de son visage d'un air satisfait pour regarder la lumière à travers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

- J'ai apporté cette boîte pleine de décorations. Même si Noel est passé, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa d'égayer le chalet pour la Saint-Sylvestre.

Les yeux de Hyde s'attardèrent sur la boule que Ken tenait toujours dans sa main puis ils dérivèrent sur le guitariste. Ken était plus ébouriffé que jamais et de là où il était, Hyde percevait le parfum de shampooing qui émanait de ses cheveux encore humides qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer. Mais le négligé apparent lui allait bien et Hyde ferma une seconde ses yeux pour le respirer de loin. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ken le regardait avec un sourire au coin de la bouche. Le cœur de Hyde se mit à battre plus vite et, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, il s'arrangea pour donner le change. Il prit la boule des doigts du guitariste.

- Elle est en verre !

- Ouaip ! J'en ai plusieurs comme ça que j'ai achetées à un souffleur de verre.

Hyde ne demanda pas de quelle couleur elle était et tourna doucement l'objet dans le creux de sa main.

Ken le regardait, il le sentait. Et ce n'était pas un regard dans le vide. Ca faisait des semaines que le regard de Ken avait changé et qu'il faisait naître une boule de chaleur dans le ventre de Hyde. Il ne se posait pas de vraies questions sur la situation parce que tout lui paraissait flou et léger ici, loin du temps et de la vie habituelle. Ici, on ne réfléchissait pas. On ressentait et on savourait. Rien ne devait gâcher ce doux sentiment de félicité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était dans ce chalet. Les questions, ce serait pour plus tard. Et qui sait si tout cela était vraiment sérieux.

Il reposa l'objet et quand il releva la tête, Ken lui demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas préféré être avec ton fils pour le réveillon ?

Hyde haussa légèrement les épaules :

- Tu sais, il est avec sa mère, ses grands-parents, ses cousins et tout le tintouin. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'amuse bien mieux que s'il était avec moi. De toute façon, je suis censé le récupérer quand on rentrera. Quant à moi…-il sourit- est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire à quel point j'aime être ici avec vous trois ?

Hyde vit un sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage de Ken et le lui rendit. A ce moment-là, Yukki entra la pièce, habillé de pied en cap et prêt à sortir.

- Tu y vas déjà ? s'étonna Ken. Tu t'entraînes pour les JO d'hiver ou quoi ?

Yukki lui décocha une petite moue et répondit en mettant son bonnet :

- Il a encore neigé cette nuit et j'ai une superbe piste noire qui n'attend que moi ! Vous comptez aller skier aujourd'hui ?

Ken s'allongea en travers de son fauteuil et répondit :

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai bien à paresser au chaud ! Mais connaissant Tetsu, il va encore nous planifier quelque chose.

- Alors j'y vais ! Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner ! A plus tard les gars !

- Sois prudent ! cria Hyde lorsque Yukki sortit du chalet.

Des quatre amis, le batteur était de loin celui qui skiait le mieux. Il avait plusieurs années d'expérience ce qui lui permettait d'aborder des pistes auxquels les trois autres étaient loin de pouvoir prétendre. De plus, Yukki adorait ce sport et rayonnait littéralement de bonheur depuis qu'il pouvait en faire toute la journée. Il partait tôt le matin et ne rentrait que quand les télésièges cessaient de fonctionner. Quant à Hyde, il en était encore à essayer de terminer debout à la fin de la descente.

Il se pelotonna dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur de cigarette les lui fit rouvrir :

- Tu ne voudrais pas profiter de ce bon air pur pour arrêter de fumer ? dit-il d'un ton traînant.

- Ca fait dix ans que je prends ça comme bonne résolution à chaque nouvelle année et j'y suis jamais arrivé ! répondit le guitariste en haussant les épaules. Et si on écoute mes fans : Ken sans sa cigarette ne serait plus Ken !

Hyde émit un léger rire et n'insista pas. Après tout, il était mal placé pour donner des conseils car lui-même était un fumeur invétéré.

Il entendit Tetsu arriver par le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Quand il apparut et qu'il les vit, le leader eut un sourire :

- Hé ben ! Ca respire le dynamisme et la motivation ici !

- La motivation pour quoi ? demanda paresseusement Ken. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit : on est en _vacances_ !

- Tetsu, t'as des cernes…, constata Hyde. Ne me dis pas que t'as encore passé une partie de la nuit à composer.

Tetsu eut l'air penaud :

- Ben si…

- T'es une machine…

- Non c'est juste que je me sens bien et quand c'est comme ça, j'ai plein d'idées qui me traversent la tête. Comme j'ai peur de les oublier, je me dépêche de les noter.

- Je bénirai certainement ta créativité quand on sera rentrés, dit Ken. Mais pour l'instant, la seule idée de travail me donne mal à la tête.

- Ca va Ken, on a tous compris que ta nature de feignant aura seule droit de cité durant notre séjour !

Hyde s'étira de tout son long puis se leva d'un bond :

- Bon, je vais m'habiller et aller faire un tour. Je vais peut-être retourner sur la piste d'hier.

- T'en n'as pas marre de bouffer de la neige ? dit Ken en pouffant de rire.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répliqua Tetsu qui vint s'asseoir sur le ventre de Ken. Pousse-toi que je m'y mette !

- Ouf ! Mais tu pèses une tonne ! râla le guitariste qui se tortilla pour faire descendre son meilleur ami de son ventre et lui faire une place à côté de lui.

Hyde ne vit pas la suite de la scène car il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller chaudement. Mais lorsqu'il revint, il entendit depuis le couloir quelques phrases entre les deux amis qui lui firent dresser l'oreille :

- T'attends quoi pour te lancer ? L'été prochain ?

- Je vais le faire je te dis ! J'attends juste le bon moment.

- Et c'est quand le bon moment ?

- Je sais pas. Quand je le sentirai.

- On n'est pas rendus…Je te rappelle que c'est un peu pour ça que je voulais qu'on se retrouve ici tous les quatre. Tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes durant lequel Hyde resta sans bouger dans le couloir à se demander s'il était temps qu'il se montre. Puis la voix de Ken demanda :

- Et s'il me jette ?

Tetsu soupira :

- C'est inenvisageable. Il est mûr à point je te dis. Faut voir comment vous vous regardez tous les deux.

- Il en dit quoi Yukki ?

- La même chose que moi. Nous serons là tous les deux pour vous protéger et garder le secret.

Hyde sentit naître dans son cœur un intense sentiment d'euphorie. Il sourit. Il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Oh il n'allait rien faire pour mâcher le travail à Ken ! Il allait tranquillement faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Parce que c'était drôle et parce qu'il voulait voir comment Ken allait s'y prendre. Mais de son côté la réponse était prête et depuis un moment.

Il fit exprès de marcher un peu bruyamment pour que les deux compères aient le temps d'interrompre leur conversation avant son arrivée. Il les trouva tous les deux couchés en travers du fauteuil, Tetsu en équilibre précaire et la paire valait une photo.

- Bon alors ? On fait quoi ?

- Allons skier ! proposa Tetsu en s'extirpant de sa position incertaine. Ken, tu viens ou tu restes à paresser comme une larve ?

Hyde ne rata pas le regard insistant qui accompagna la question et n'eut aucun mal à l'interpréter au regard de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ken, qui semblait si peu enclin à sortir, se leva sans ronchonner.

- Je viens, je vais chercher mon manteau.

Dix minutes plus tard, emmitouflés comme des bonhommes Michelin, les trois amis se retrouvaient avec des skis aux pieds. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel et la réverbération du soleil sur la neige faisait mal aux yeux. Depuis la conversation que Hyde avait surprise entre Tetsu et Ken, le petit chanteur avait l'impression que tout était encore plus beau qu'avant.

Il était tôt et il y avait encore peu de monde sur les pistes. Plus attentif encore que d'habitude à Ken, Hyde se rendit compte que le guitariste faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais s'éloigner de lui. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le petit chanteur laissa faire et apprécia. Le tout était de savoir quand est-ce que Ken allait lui dévoiler ses sentiments et comment.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à skier et finirent par faire des progrès. Vers 13 h, recrus de fatigue et l'estomac dans les talons, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ken se laissa tomber dans la neige avec un grand soupir et retira ses skis en grimaçant :

- Je me fais vieux on dirait. J'ai mal aux jambes !

- C'est que tu n'as pas trop l'habitude de faire du sport mon pauvre Ken ! répliqua un Tetsu frais comme une rose en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Dites, je viens d'apprendre qu'une petite compétition amateur a été organisée pour amuser les résidents de la station. Yukki y participe.

- Ah oui ? Je ne veux pas rater ça ! déclara Hyde. Ca commence quand ?

- Dans une demi-heure et il faut qu'on prenne les télésièges. Bougez pas, je vais nous chercher des trucs à emporter et on va se dépêcher d'y aller.

Hyde et Ken restèrent tout bonnement assis dans la neige comme deux enfants attendant que le père revienne avec le ravitaillement. Ken se tourna vers le chanteur avec un grand sourire :

- Félicitations ! T'as réussi à finir cette pente sans te retrouver sur les fesses !

- T'es mal placé pour te moquer de moi ! Dois-je te rappeler cette pauvre dame que tu n'as pas été fichu d'éviter ? Ou alors c'était encore l'une de tes tentatives de drague douteuse ?

Ken leva la tête d'un air fanfaron :

- Ca aurait pu marcher ! Elle a arrêté de me crier dessus dès qu'elle m'a vue sourire !

Hyde ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui non plus ne serait pas capable d'engueuler Ken devant le sourire qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

Tetsu revint très vite avec des gobelets fumants de nouilles accommodées à la mode de la région.

- Hyde j'en ai pris deux pour toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais très bien que ton estomac sans fond ne se contentera pas d'un seul !

Hyde se leva sous le ricanement de Ken et s'empara des deux gobelets avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment faim comme un ogre !

Le guitariste se leva à son tour et prit son gobelet qu'il entama tout de suite avant qu'il refroidisse. Il y avait deux baguettes en bois livrées avec.

- Je suis resté assis dans la neige et j'sens plus mes fesses maintenant…bougonna-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te les fasse sentir à nouveau ?

Cette phrase, décochée avec un regard allumeur dont seul Hyde avait le secret, eut exactement l'effet escompté : Ken faillit s'étouffer avec ses nouilles et Tetsu fixa le chanteur d'un air stupéfait. Hyde se régala de leurs têtes pendant un instant puis il prit un air innocent :

- Non mais attendez là ! Vous pensiez à quoi bande de pervers ?

Et couic ! Un pincement sur les fesses de Ken !

- Aieuh !

- C'était juste ça, fallait pas chercher plus loin !

Hyde secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis il planta là les deux amis et se dirigea vers les télésièges :

- Bon vous venez ? On va finir par rater le passage de Yukki !

La nuit était tombée mais le chalet étincelait de toutes les guirlandes qu'ils avaient accrochées après leur retour. Assis tous les quatre autour d'une table bien garnie, ils fêtaient le réveillon et la victoire de Yukki.

Il s'était inscrit simplement sous son surnom au cas où des fans s'étaient trouvés sur les lieux. Il y avait eu une quinzaine de concurrents plutôt doués mais le batteur avait terminé le parcours de slalom avec deux secondes d'avance sur le second. Hyde, Ken et Tetsu s'étaient beaucoup amusés à jouer les supporters endiablés et on n'avait entendu qu'eux pendant le passage de Yukki !

Le prix avait de quoi les réjouir : un repas gratuit dans la meilleure auberge du village pour le gagnant et toute sa famille. Évidemment, dans le cas présent pour Yukki, la « famille » serait ses trois amis. Ils comptaient profiter de l'aubaine dès le lendemain.

Des rires résonnaient dans le petit salon douillettement chauffé et décoré des boules de Noel en verre que Ken avait apporté. Ils étaient plutôt fatigués par cette journée au grand air mais c'était de la saine fatigue que le saké contribuait à changer en sensation cotonneuse.

- A l'Arc en ciel ! dirent-ils en entrechoquant leurs verres.

- 2011 sera notre année ! déclara Tetsu. Je suis sûr que le groupe va monter encore plus haut qu'avant !

- Hé ben, t'es confiant toi ! dit Yukki en riant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y crois pas ?

- Je l'espère plus que j'y crois, répondit le pragmatique batteur. Je ne tire jamais de plans sur la comète mais je souhaite vraiment qu'on y arrive.

Hyde se tourna vers Ken qui s'était fait de plus en plus silencieux au fil de la soirée :

- Alors Ken ? Tes bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir ?

- Pfff ! J'ai même pas encore tenu ce que j'étais censé faire avant de celle-ci.

- Et c'était quoi ? T'as encore…- Hyde consulta sa montre- … une heure pour le faire.

Mais Ken ne répondit pas. En fait, Hyde avait une vague idée de la question et se demandait combien de temps Ken allait encore prendre avant de se déclarer. Il jeta un long regard au guitariste dont le visage était à moitié couvert par ses cheveux. Il était en train d'écrire des SMS. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit si peu joyeux un soir de réveillon. Il devait sûrement angoisser à l'idée de lui parler de ses sentiments et Hyde trouva soudain le jeu beaucoup moins drôle. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Un petit geste, un mot pour essayer de lui faire comprendre…

- Hyde ! J'ai besoin de toi pour les pétards !

Rha zut Tetsu ! Il s'était mis en tête de tirer des feux d'artifices devant le chalet. Le chanteur fit une petite moue puis se tourna vers Ken, toujours affalé sur sa chaise à pianoter sur son Iphone. Et Hyde eut une idée.

Sans rien dire, il quitta sa chaise en faisant mine de rejoindre Tetsu. Il sortit son propre portable et écrivit un message à Ken. Puis il allait rejoindre le leader qui peinait à faire tenir les fusées dans la neige. De là où il était, Hyde pouvait voir Ken au fond de la salle à manger. Il dut attendre un moment avant de voir l'effet de son message parce que Ken ne le lut pas tout de suite. Mais Hyde sut sans peine lorsque ce fut fait tellement le visage du guitariste changea d'expression. Ken le chercha tout de suite du regard mais Hyde baissa le sien avec un large sourire dissimulé par l'obscurité.

- Hyde…si tu orientes la fusée dans ce sens, on va cramer le chalet…

- Oups ! Désolé leader chéri !

Hyde était fier de son petit tour et trépignait presque d'impatience en attendant la suite. Impossible que Ken ne bouge pas après ça !

A minuit moins dix, les quatre amis se réunirent dehors prêt à tirer les fusées en même temps que leurs voisins. Tetsu était accroupi, allumettes en main, prêt à l'action. Debout à côté de lui, Yukki semblait vouloir surtout s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de provoquer un accident.

Hyde avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser le regard de Ken ni lui donner l'occasion de lui parler. Mais tandis que Tetsu et Yukki réglaient leurs montres l'une sur l'autre pour être sûr du moment où minuit sonnerait, Hyde leva la tête et accrocha le regard de Ken plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait durant toute la journée. Sans rien dire, il s'écarta et le guitariste le suivit sans le lâcher des yeux. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, juste assez pour être discrets. Hyde avait le cœur qui battait non pas de peur- il était totalement sûr de Ken- mais d'impatience.

Il s'adossa contre un amas de bûches soigneusement rangé sur un côté du chalet. La lumière venue de la fenêtre était dirigée de telle façon que le visage de Hyde était éclairé alors que celui de Ken était dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre timidité dans son regard mais une assurance tranquille qui le rendait irrésistible.

- Il te reste une minute si tu veux boucler définitivement tes projets pour 2010.

Il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer l'expression de Ken. Ce dernier resta immobile durant quelques secondes sans dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis tout d'un coup, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau, il vint appuyer ses mains sur le bois, de chaque côté de Hyde et l'embrassa sans plus d'hésitation. Il sentait un peu la douche, un peu la cigarette et la douceur de ses lèvres fraîches le disputait à la rugosité de la barbe qu'il y avait autour. Et Hyde aimait tout ça. Il répondit immédiatement en attirant Ken étroitement. Très vite, il le sentit respirer plus fort. Le désir était là déjà. Chez lui aussi mais ils avaient bien le temps pour cette étape.

Tout à coup, un grand sifflement se fit entendre puis une lueur éclata dans le ciel suivie par d'autres détonations. Hyde et Ken se séparèrent plutôt essoufflés mais souriants.

- Voilà…j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire l'année dernière, souffla Ken.

- Ok. Et alors tu as prévu quoi pour cette année ?

- Je sais pas…j'aimerais que dans un an jour pour jour, quand sonnera minuit on soit en train de faire exactement la même chose.

Hyde eut un grand sourire. Ca lui convenait parfaitement comme projet.

Ken posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête :

- Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque avec ton SMS alors que t'étais à deux mètres de moi ! N'empêche…plutôt original comme façon de se déclarer.

Un peu plus loin, on entendait Tetsu et Yukki qui se souhaitaient joyeusement la bonne année. Chez les voisins aussi on entendait des cris de joie au milieu des pétards.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le leader arriva d'ailleurs en courant, suivi par Yukki qui lança :

- Tet je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger !

- Wouhou ! Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Tetsu en sautant sur ses deux amis. Bonne année les gars ! Venez ! On n'a pas terminé le stock de pétards !

Hyde pensa qu'ils avaient réellement beaucoup de chance que Tetsu et Yukki soient au courant et l'acceptent aussi bien. Il put prendre la main de Ken sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

Le temps des questions et des détails à régler viendrait plus tard. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que 2011 promettait d'être une année riche en émotions.

FIN.


End file.
